


cubic love

by ringzzzz



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Steve the Waiter, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, beans, cubic ass, more to come tbh i'm so tired its 3am help, parasite love, will include discord members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringzzzz/pseuds/ringzzzz
Summary: Myxo thought his life on Earth would be easy. Dominating a planet wasn't that hard, was it? He never expected his first enemy to be love... in a cubic shape.For the first Myxo fanfic ever, witness Myxo falling in love with Steve's cubic ass from Minecraft.
Relationships: Myxo Mycota/Steve
Kudos: 3





	cubic love

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this. I'm not a writer, english isn't my first language either (if u see mistakes, pretend u did not see mistakes) so it's nowhere near perfect.  
> Also this chapter might be a bit slow, next one will be more.... interesting... :)))
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

It had been a few days since Myxo had found his host. John, while being useless and an idiot, still provided a good enough body, and planet Earth wasn’t half as bad as Myxo had thought. He had enjoyed some small, weird pleasures – if beans seemed disgusting, he had fallen for the pineapple pizza and jam on eggs – and had visited very strange places.  
If his first hour had been rather exciting, he soon fell into a state of loneliness. He knew himself to be the only Alien on Earth. Not only that, but his… higher ups had been very clear. He wasn’t coming back any time soon. In fact, he probably just wasn’t coming back. At all.

Instead of drowning in sadness, Myxo chose to see things more positively. After all, the Earth had very interesting things, and he had researched it enough to know he could survive here. He had plans, and ideas, and needs to fulfill. In other words, many things to do for a newcomer.  
He also had, visibly, stolen the body and brain of a college student who was about to move into an actual dorm. It had been terrifying to realize, but clearly not enough to make him give up.

Thankfully, having access to John’s email account, he surrendered the keys to his first apartment and went to pick up his dorm’s keys. The secretary had been clear about the fact that roommates were chosen by the university – he didn’t have any say in that. He couldn’t help but feel a bit stressed about it; he still had a secret to protect.

For the third and last time since his arrival, he got out of his apartment and walked to the dorms. After signing some papers and making sure he had everything he needed in his bag, he finally pushed the door of his room open. 

The room wasn’t big, but it wasn’t what bothered Myxo the most. The first upsetting fact was that one bed was completely empty; the bedframe was the only thing left. The second one was the presence of another man, sitting down on the other bed.

It wasn’t just anyone. Myxo remembered him a bit too well; and, based on his expression, he remembered him too. 

On his second day, Myxo had decided to discover the town a bit. After the important discovery of grocery shops and malls (terrifying), Myxo decided to go to a coffeeshop. It wasn’t a big one, nor a very impressive one, but it looked calm enough for him to think (and study what he was supposed to do as a student).  
He had barely step foot inside the “Minecoffee” that a waiter bumped into him, spilling hot coffee all over Myxo’s Lukewarm shirt. It had been very awkward, and Myxo had, since then, tried to avoid thinking of the way their hands touched over the broken cup or how manly that waiter was. Even though he could sometimes still feel the ghost of his fingers just barely touching the big coffee stain on his shirt…

Anyway, what felt like fate must have decided that they should meet again, under other circumstances. 

“Small town, uh?” The waiter said, slowly standing up to look at Myxo with the beginning of a smirk. What struck Myxo the most was his… interesting morphology, but he wasn’t one to judge. He could see beauty in those cubic shapes. Not that he was actually looking. Of course.  
Myxo let out a laugh, soon regretting how awkward he sounded. “Ahah, yeah, I… I guess.” Nervously fidgeting with his shirt (that he had, since then, managed to wash), he looked again around the room. “I’m, uh… Myxo.”

“Steve.” Steve closed the gap between them and offered him his hand. Myxo shook it while trying to refrain himself from analyzing the roughness of his palm or the strength he had put in this handshake. “Nice to meet you, Myxo. And sorry, for last time.”

“It… it happens, it’s fine.” Bright, red roses started to bloom on his cheeks when his eyes slid down to Steve’s lips... Embarrassed, he used the only possible way out; the empty bed. “What happened to my bed?”

Steve moved out of the way to let him in, walking with him to the bed. “You won’t like it.” Myxo hummed slightly in answer while squatting down to look at the bedframe. “Apparently, this room wasn’t supposed to be used but they were full. I, also, was supposed to come in tomorrow so it would have been fine but…”

For the first time, Steve looked a bit upset by the situation. Myxo carefully ignored the way his jawline tensed and the fact that he, somehow, wanted to calm him down (he also looked way too cool). “It’s… fine, I guess. I have my bag and some clothes. I can sleep on the floor.”

“Bullshit.” Steve grabbed his arm firmly but nicely and pushed him toward the bed with a frown. Myxo’s calves hit the bedframe, reminding him that he actually was the tallest one – yet, he felt a bit intimated by the manliness of Steve. A part of him couldn’t help but let him control the situation. “Take the bed tonight.”

Still, Myxo couldn’t possibly let him sleep on the floor. He was a parasite after all, he didn’t mind the floor. It reminded him of the good old days on his planet… But it was too painful to remember. It was easier to lose himself in Steve’s beautiful eyes. “I’m not taking the bed, this isn’t…” 

“You’re not?” Steve took a step closer, barely raising an eyebrow, lips parted in a silent threat that made Myxo’s knees weak. “Are you sure, Myxo?”

How did it come to this? Myxo nervously wondered, trying to keep his breath even when Steve’s raised cubic fingers to barely touch his cheek. His fingertips seemed to leave fiery lines on his skin – or maybe that was just the warmth from turning beet red. Not that there was a reason why he’d be bright red.

“I…” Myxo cleared his throat, mesmerized by how vibrant his eyes were. “Y-yeah.” He refused to turn away, which forced Steve to do it first. Stepping back, he smiled slightly and nodded, unable to hear the shaky breath Myxo finally let out.

“Okay, then. Take the floor.” Steve turned away from him to get something from the closet, giving Myxo some time to put his things near his empty bed.

The rest of the evening went by quite fast, including Myxo’s pathetic dinner by himself (it really looked pathetically sad) while Steve was out with some friends. After all, Myxo still had to make friends in a completely new environment… but he could leave that for later – the most important thing now was to actually befriend Steve. Because, obviously, getting along with your roommate was important.

**Author's Note:**

> guys psst its me again i'm actually super nervous i hope you didnt hate it love yall best discord ever muah


End file.
